Reprecusions
by Brendan Storm
Summary: Set in the Maraverse. This is a companion piece to Maraverse #14 - Jimmy Grayson deals with Life after Bruce and his sister's decisions.


Repercussions 

Jimmyverse #1 

By Brendan Storm 

Ratings R for The entire series... Spew warnings and Tissue warnings code yellow meaning it may not bug you as much as the original. 

All the DC peeps are belonging to DC, not me. The Maraverse characters and storylines were created by Tammy on a bad day. I remain ever grateful to be able to be the mouth behind one of those characters. 

Archivists note: This story takes place in and around Maraverse #14 Promises 

We drove together in silence from the manor. Crys held my hand while I drove. I hadn't talked to her since the trip. I had to be there for Mara. This was the first time I'd been in public, seen anyone except Dad and Alfie. 

Mom was strong all the way until I showed up again at the end of the funeral. After that, it was all over. She wasn't a crying heap like my sister, but I could tell she was done for. Just that glassy look in her eyes, I suppose. I stayed with her till we reached the manor. I wheeled her around--which she never let anyone do--if that tells you her state of being. We shook hands, kept the game face on. Then I got her into one of the private parlors. I'd made my report to Oracle. I told the story to my mom. She asked about Mara, the anemia, even about the hot room. I told her everything, everything she'd said about Bruce, about Jordy, to me. What I remember from the Pit. 

Crys found us an hour later after mom had started crying. I just sat with her and held her. We looked positively Rockwellian. She cried herself out finally with me, and I'm glad. I'm glad I could be there for her. She wept for Mara, for me and for Bruce, but she didn't cry about my decision. I think she understood why I couldn't do this anymore. It isn't a game. It is a crusade, being out there every night, being depended on. Dad had a reason, just like Bruce. Mara always understood, had the drive for it. I was trying to be like Uncle Roy and Bart. 

The squeeze on my hand pulled me out of my thoughts. 

"You going to be ok?" Crys asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I missed you, "I whispered. 

"Course you did, I'm missable." 

"No, you aren't, you're noticeable." 

"You're Enticeable." It was a game we played. Words got us to where we were and words were how we made love. 

"So," I said. 

"Yeah. So you're cured?" 

That's when that little flood-gate broke open. 

"Yeah," I said it. "Crys, I should have died, not him. Mara took me instead." She stared at me, purple beams of light slamming into my head, figuratively, of course. 

"James Thomas," Shit, I was in trouble. "I don't care why she did it, but she chose to save you. I will always thank her for that. I love you. Not that sanctimonious old... I'm sorry. He didn't like Metas. I'm meta, so he didn't like me." She sighed, looking out the window. 

Well, they hadn't exactly hung out long enough for him to like her or not like her. He let Minty in city limits, so it wasn't HOPELESS. 

"Anyways, those'll be some pretty big shoes to fill for who does it." 

"Yeah." I tapped my finger against the wheel. "I love ya, Frosty." 

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I didn't want to go there... just yet. I knew the old guy's wishes, I knew the gaping hole in the JLA, and for right now, I just wanted to think about something else for five minutes. 

"Prom in two weeks. I think we should still go." 

"Grad night at Moobyworld coming up too." That was something else neither of us could wait for. Even if it was her second time around. "He'll be there you know. At your graduation." I wondered when she'd bring that up. 

"Crystal, I am not going to do one of your séance things with Him or anything." 

"Fine, fine, your mom said she'd come." 

"She still wants to yell at him for not waiting for the rest of JLA." 

"Yeah," she snorted. Have I mentioned that I adore her? "Colleges, you get any letters?" 

"MIT, Caltech Gotham U, Gotham Tech, K-State. They all want me for engineering programs. What should I do?" 

"Why are you asking me?" 

"Because," I smiled at her, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"That's so sweet. It's kind of icky." 

"Stop. I'm eighteen, in a month. I love you. I want to plan my future with you." 

"We'll see." That was YJ code for, `I'll ask Clark.' 

We pulled into my place. My folks were spending the night at the manor. They decided to keep Alfred company and make sure everyone left the reception. Dad took things in his usual stride. I heard the Tower needed an entirely new training center and the basement workout room was destroyed. Jordy'd told me after he went to get some of Mara's things. 

We sat together and watched my copy of the Dana Carvey tribute show from about six years ago. I knew it by heart. Crys always held her hand over my mouth to stop me from reciting from memory. Normally that action ends in serious making out. Tonight it was just enough that she was with me. The making out was pretty good too. We lay together and held each other carefully. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I remember cool jets running across my face and back as I drifted off. I dreamed about Bruce, his body covering mine the flash and the shock of the laser, and the smile on his face when he knew he'd saved me. I remember thinking it was a grimace of pain, but I saw it in the cold clarity of my dream. He was saving an innocent, and joining his parents. He'd been happy that one moment. 

"James Thomas Grayson! What is this?" My mother's voice cleared away the memory of that last moment. I opened my eyes, or tried to. I was frozen to her. And her blouse was on the floor. "James you get up this instant and take that woman home. What have we told you about being alone in our house with a young lady?" 

"Go for it, son?" Looking down I got an eye-full. I'd forgotten she was wearing that practically see-through lacy white bra. No wonder I was about to be killed. 

"YOU LEAVE YOUR FATHER OUT OF THIS!!!" Thankfully the pager beeped with a page from Mara. I pulled myself away and tossed Crys her shirt. I half grimaced half smiled at her. "Give me five minutes." 

I raced up the stairs and threw off my suit and outfit. I knew mom would take about three minutes with the elevator and would be trying to block my way. I combed my dark auburn hair with a hot wet comb and washed my face. She only did that when stressed about something. I'd have to talk to her about it later. 

I had my jogging shorts and a Lantern symbol t-shirt on by the time mom made it to my room. 

"I can not believe you would do this; in my house, with an older woman. She's practically your sister's age." 

"Mom, you already know I have been seeing her for about three years. Ever since I joined YJ, and you were cool with it then. You are also preaching to the wrong choir. How much older than Dad are you? Isn't it a tradition? I swear to you we have done nothing illegal, and she has been a perfect gentleman about this." 

"She?" 

"Hey, I am a Grayson, of course I pine for the woman I love." 

"Oh, Jimmy. Love? You're only seventeen. What do you know about love?" 

"I have the short pants on, I have the genes in the blood and I have your smile. How can I not know love?" I threw on my cross trainers. "Besides," I grunted as I tugged on the laces. "I'm eighteen in a month." 

"Just, promise me you'll wait." Oh yuck, mom. Like I'm some kind of rabbit like my sister. The pager went off again. 

"That's the Robin-signal. I have to go." 

"This isn't over, young man. Your father will hear about this. All of this." 

"Mooom, Geez." I gave her a quick hug and slid down the banister. Dad had put a nasty rail knob at the end when I was six to stop us "heathen gypsy kids" from sliding down the banister. To this day I swear Mara used the handsaw to cut it off and put the evidence in my closet. I sure didn't do it. 

"You ready?" I asked Crys as I grabbed my keys. 

"Yeah. She's mad." 

"No kidding. Let's go." The pager went off a third time; she was going to be so pissed. 

I dropped her off at the parking garage she'd left her jeep in Gotham, before the funeral. I guess Mr. Rayner or dad had picked her up on the way to the funeral. 

"Prom, two weeks. Rent a tux, ok? You can even wear the kind with the shorts." She kissed me again, lingering. Again with the damn pager I'm coming damn it, Mara. "Ok, Get going. I love you, Mouth. And think about her offer." 

"I love you, Frosty." And then I pulled away. The last bit hadn't registered yet. 

*** *** *** 

I made it to the cave as the sixth page went off. I had the sincere desire to shove the stupid thing down somebody's throat. It had to be Jordy. She was probably still catatonic. I stormed out of the vehicle bay and across to the Bat-computer. 

"Damn it Minty, when I said page me for an emergency I meant once and only once, ohhhh..." I trailed off when the chair turned. There was something sitting there that shouldn't have been sitting there. 

"You're late." The figure said. It looked like my sister, but someone had drained all the Mara out of her and there was only Robin. A female Robin with muted tones, larger mask instead of traditional domino, black and red. I thought I was looking at a dark lord of the Sith or something. 

"I came as fast as I could. I was with Crystal and mom." 

"Oracle informed me. I need your help." 

"Anything. You need equipment, floor plans, wax the car, whatever, just name it." 

"I need a replacement." 

"I'll send out fliers. Auditions to be held next Tuesday." 

I didn't even see it coming. I was on my ass and my jaw was on fire faster than I could say bad word choice. 

"I need you." I got to my feet and rubbed my jaw. No pain, really. Weird. 

"No." 

"I need you to wear the suit." 

"What part of no did you not get the first time, Damn it." This time I saw it. I blocked the kick and pushed her away. "I am done with this." 

"No you aren't. You owe me." 

"I don't owe you anything! I am not going back out there. Not for you, not for Him. I quit." She leapt at me, I caught her mid jump and directed her towards a wall. She'd beefed up the armor. Made her bulky, and the duster was bound to get in the way. She landed in a heap against the wall. 

"You see. You are faster, you are cautious. You are the only choice to replace Him." She stood up and dusted herself off before sitting back down in his chair. I looked at her. "You have to become Batman." 

"Mara, you don't know what you're asking!" She was insane. I wanted no part of the game anymore. I felt sick. "I know full well what I'm asking," she said quietly. Panic punched me hard in the chest. 

"I CAN'T!" I shouted. "You can and you WILL!" 

"Mara, I'm DONE." Why? Why did she have to do this? "Dad CANT, Tim WONT, that leaves YOU!" She even sat like he did, his fingers steeple and looking over the top of them like a judge making a ruling. "Who said there has to BE a Batman?" I pleaded. "HE did." "He's gone, Mara. I'm sorry. I am So, so sorry. But he IS. And me putting that suit on won't bring him back. Damn it to hell, Mara. I almost KILLED you. I'm NOT putting on that suit-HIS suit-and going back out there. I'm not going back out there as HIM because no one can ever BE him, LEAST of all me." "There are no excuses. You're healed now. And you have the skills. I've seen it. You nearly killed me with them. I KNOW they are there." "This isn't about the skills," I said desperately. "I can't be him." "You're the same height and build." "Incidentals." "Gotham needs a Batman." I just stared at the ground. "Mara, I'm sorry." "He died saving you," she said stonily. She'd played that trump. I knew she would, but hoped she wouldn't. His smile haunted me. I kept seeing him smile. She didn't understand. 

"I'll give you a month," I finally said. "And I'm doing this in accordance with the old man's last wishes. That is ALL." "We'll see about that," she said almost knowingly. As if she had a plan. "Jordan, you can come down now," she said. See, I couldn't be the Bat. I hadn't even heard him come in. 

*** *** *** 

"Alfred, I can't be him." The clock in Alfred's room ticked ominously. "I just can't." 

"No one could, Master James. He was unique." Did they all have to wait till I showed up to start crying? "Master Bruce was my son, you know. As much as he was anyone's. I know he would have wanted to know that she is carrying on his work." 

"Alfie, she wants me to wear his suit." 

"I only know of one more suited to it, my boy. However he has to get past his own shortcomings first." 

"But will I be able to leave in a month? She'll suck me in just like you got sucked in and I'll never escape." 

He replaced his handkerchief in a pocket. "Tell me about this Crystal person. She has never been to the manor." 

"No. She's a Meta. Controls cold, has premonitions. Great kisser." I smiled at him. He looked so old. 

"I hear a sound in your voice I dare say I have only heard when your father talked about a certain redheaded Batgirl." 

"Cassandra dyed her hair?" 

"Youth. Playing with an old butler's mind is bad form." 

"Sorry, Alfie." 

"Pish posh, sawdust junior. Now run along. Master Jordan and I will be here for her as long as she'll have us. Talk to your father about this. He may be able to help." 

"I s'pose. Goodbye Alfred." He was already scribbling in his journal, which I have never read no matter how hard I try. 

*** *** *** 

My parking spot was taken when I got home. I had a hickey on my neck, never had one of those before without nearly dying. Cool. Wait, not cool. The parental hit squad was about to have a field day with this morning. I couldn't believe it was only one in the afternoon. I felt like I'd aged about twenty years. 

"James Thomas Grayson. Get in here this instant." Son of a... Three times in twenty-four hours, this was going to be a record. My father grabbed me by the back of the neck as I slunk in with my head hung low. 

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent." I said, as I was drug into the house. I waved at Clark and half smiled. He sort of shook his head and pushed his glasses back up. Lois was holding Mom's hand. 

"My study, right now," growled dad. 

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kent." I waved again and was led off by the neck. When we were in his study, he threw me into a chair. Not literally, just put me into it so I knew who was boss. God if I did what She said, he'd be taking orders from me. I hated it more now. 

"I ... Jimmy, I thought you had more sense. You know there are laws against what you're doing." 

"We're not..." 

"Don't talk while I'm talking, young man. I know you have mature feelings for Kristin. I know because I had the same feelings for your mother. But we knew it was wrong to act on them. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I stayed quiet and looked at my shoes. WHY did this sound so contrived? "Well, answer me." 

"We didn't..." 

"Shut up. I'm just so disappointed. Your mother rolling in on you and her half naked. There are water spots all over my good couch. That alone should get you a week of no costume." Oh thank God. I was going to be grounded. I couldn't wear the suit if I was grounded. "But, Jimmy, what's worse is the thought that you might use sex as a way to grieve. That's just unhealthy. I know that close physical proximity to loved ones is natural to want in a time like this." 

"You're reading a script." 

"I am not." 

"Yes you are." 

"You can't prove that," dad answered lamely. 

"Uncle Clark wrote it, didn't he?" I'd caught him. 

He choked on the air or something. "Look, ok, I had help. This isn't exactly a talk you spontaneously have with your son." He pushed the keyboard out of the way, and then sat on his desk. "Jimmy... a lots going on right now. We're worried about a lot of things. Your mother insisted I talk to you. Clark's... concerned for you too. He is your friend." 

"Dang it Dad, I'm your side-kick ok, trust me, nothing like that happened." I looked him in the eyes. "We're in love, not lust." 

"Think of how it looks." 

"God, you sound like Grandfather. Always worrying how it appears." 

I wish I hadn't said that. He'd been about to say something, but his response died on his lips. His mouth closed, and he looked at me for a minute before talking again. He closed his eyes, gathering himself up. I knew how he kept going off to the garage to cry. And then I'd said that. "Look. Jimmy... do me a favor. Don't give your mother another reason to go spastic in the house. I got a huge lecture on how MY SON was doing inappropriate things in the house. And do me another favor. Both of you keep your clothes on next time, ok? Hold off on the groping for a while. It'll make all our lives easier. No trouble with the parents for you, and WE don't have to worry. Everyone's happy." 

I sighed and stared at the backpack. "You going to ground me or not, then?" Fidgeting was so juvenile, and when Dad came down on me I always felt like that. "I just don't understand you. Mom was older. You knew then. And come on, how was I supposed to know that she'd lose control of her power in the living room. At least we didn't have the door bolted up in my bedroom like your daughter." He looked almost two shades darker in the face when I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine, no sex in the living room, got it. Can I go kill myself now?" 

"Son, the age thing... the things we did as teenagers... it complicated things. It complicated things a hell of a lot. It took us years to get back together after that first split. Just... there's an appropriate time for everything. And... no sex anywhere, Jimmy! God, you really don't get it!" His hand wiped over his face. "This isn't a joke, it isn't a game, it isn't something you play at, and quite frankly, I don't know if you're mature enough. And what the hell can I ground you from? You've given up the suit. I can ground you from helping Mara, but damnit, she needs the help right now. We all do. Jimmy, we've always talked about everything. Tell me what the hell's going on. IS Kristen your way of trying to deal with this?" 

"No, Damn it. It isn't a game. Don't you think I realized that when I was lying under the man bleeding to death?" Not once in my entire life had I ever cursed at my father. "What the hell is going on is that I quit. I totally quit, and now your psychotic daughter wants me to pick up where he left off." 

I threw the backpack at him. I was shouting at him. "I promised her I'd be there for her, and she suckered me into it. I don't ever want to be out there again. Never. It is not a game. Carpe diem my ass. You and Grandfather had a reason. Mara has a will. I was nothing but the comic relief and I had no idea how much you looked after me. I thought I was a crime fighter all this time, but you kept me safe. You watched out for me, and all because I could have died! I... I can't let anyone pay for my mistakes again." 

There was fire in my eyes as I got back to the subject. "I have loved Crys for three years. I will continue to love her for the rest of my life. Just because you took years to figure it out does not mean I'm screwing her to get over my guilt." 

While I was talking--rambling, really--dad had picked up the bag slowly and opened it. I think that's when it really set in. "She can't--if you don't want--" 

It was so hard listening to him when he didn't have the words, because he usually did. 

"Jimmy... I'll talk to her. I'll do it. Tim'll. We hadn't talked about it yet. She can't... just decide. He gave it to her... but she can't..." Oh damnit. Dad was about to break down over this. He pulled out part of the suit. His thumbs rubbed against the black material, and his eyes grew glassy. "She's... Jimmy... It's not your fault Bruce did what he did." 

"I never asked to be saved. I didn't expect to be saved." 

The door creaked open and a soft voice asked, "Is everything alright in here?" Clark was listening to everything I'd said. 

Dad gave one quick nod. "Yeah. Talk... long time in coming." I hated that dad sounded like he was going to cry again. 

The huge man moved around to Dad and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her. You, be with your family." He looked at me and nodded. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this. And watch your mouth." 

"No. I gave my word. One month. You can't because of the Haven. Tim couldn't cut it. He's been out of the suit for years. Who does that leave? Bart?" I moved in and let him slip an arm over my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm sorry." 

Dad rose from the desk and sighed. "Can you do it? Can you do it and be OK? I... I never meant to put this on you. It was supposed to be me or Tim. He... he really wanted Tim to take over. Look. Just a month, ok? And it doesn't have to be every night... and... God. Let me talk to her. We'll talk to her." 

"I don't think you can, Dad. She's all dark and frightening. She's not Mara anymore. She's not even Robin. She's something... else." 

He looked to Uncle Clark sadly. "Then we need to talk to her more." Dad clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "Jordy was supposed to call us when she was up and about. We weren't supposed to... just... Oh damn it. Damn it all to hell." He walked out of the room, past Clark. He was probably going back to the garage. 

Clark looked at me and asked about the dumbest question anyone could at that point. He was such a hayseed sometimes. "So, you could tell he had notes. What are your intentions towards your teammate?" 

"Oh Geez." 


End file.
